


not-so-perfect

by mariikurai



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariikurai/pseuds/mariikurai
Summary: Dream.Something about that guy pissed George off more than he could begin to describe. The way he's just so casual about all the girls swarming him every second of the day. How he carefully inspects every girl who confesses their love for him, even though he knows those poor girls are gonna get their hearts broken one way or another.Things got worse when George was forced to spend time with the man.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	not-so-perfect

Dream.

That was what the entire school called him, since he was "dreamy" or something. George never understood it at all. It started off as 'Dreamboat' but eventually it was shortened to just Dream.

Maybe it was because he wasn't into guys, but George  _ seriously  _ didn't understand all the hype around him from almost every girl in the school. He was just your average blond, green-eyed kid with a nice jawline and..wore his uniform really well..and-

You get the point.

Something about that guy pissed George off more than he could  _ begin _ to describe. The way he's just so  _ casual _ about all the girls swarming him every second of the day. How he carefully inspects every girl who confesses their love for him, even though he knows those poor girls are gonna get their hearts broken one way or another. 

It ticked him off.

Boy, was George glad he wasn't Dream. He was happy being his normal, unpopular self. Sure, maybe he didn't have any friends, so what? Who needs them anyway?

In fact, Dream didn't even know George existed in the first place. To be entirely honest, George would have preferred it if it had stayed that way. 

But of course it didn't. 'Nothing ever goes my way.' According to him.

~~~~~~~~

*ping!*

Apparently George had gotten a text, according to the notification. Not thinking much of it, George opened the text.

**Unknown Number**

_ Heyy, is this Amanda? _

_ Uhm, no? Who is this? _

_ It's me, Clay. I also introduced  _

_ myself as Dream. ;)  _

_ We met at the park yesterday, did we not? _

  
  


Dream? As in  _ the  _ Dream? No way. And who the hell is Amanda?

**Unknown Number**

_ The one who goes to Umberwood Academy? _

_ Uh no, I'm just a guy who  _

_ never went to the park or whatever.  _

_ and im pretty sure my name is not amanda. _

_ Aw damn, so ur not the cute _

_ goth girl I met at the park? _

So it IS Dream? He's into goths? Jeez, if the rest of Umberwood got ahold of that info, the entire school would become  _ Monster High.  _ He decided to change the contact name because why not.

**annoying bitch**

_ You mean she gave me _

_ a fake number??? _

_ thats exactly what it means dipshit _

_ Jeez, no need to be rude. _

_ Anyway, if you're not her, who are you? _

_ ur mom lol _

_ That's not funny.  _

_ "your mom" jokes are old. _

George groaned. Does this guy not know how to take a goddamn joke?

**annoying bitch**

_ ok ok jesus. its george.  _

_ i acc think we go to  _

_ the same school? _

_ Wow, really? Nice to meet you _

_ then, George! 😁 _

What the fuck. Why did George even tell him that? He should have blocked Dream while he had the chance. His "kindness" makes George's blood boil. It's probably faked anyway.

**annoying bitch**

_ ok. _

_ No need to be so negative. 😕 _

George hoped he'd get a good time to block him soon.

_ shut up pls _

_ Why? :(  _

Now he's on to emoticons. Oh boy. George bit his lip in frustration. 

_ Don't you wanna be friends? _

_ not really. _

_ Christ. What is your  _

_ fucking problem man? I'm  _

_ trying to be nice. _

_ it would be NICE if youd leave me alone. _

_ *You'd _

_ istg im gonna block u. _

_ i dont wanna hear youre  _

_ stupid "friendship" bs _

_ *Your. Idiot. _

_ okay now YOUR really pissing me off _

_ *You're _

_ Dummy. _

_ … _

_ this is why i dont wanna be ur friend. _

_ Whatever. Fine with me. _

_ You're being a real downer, y'know? _

_ what the fuck is a downer _

_ I feel like it takes talent to  _

_ be THIS dumb. _

_ whatever. _

George no longer had the energy to continue arguing with him, so, he blocked Dream. At least this nightmare was finally over. He simply put his phone on his nightstand to go to sleep. It was kinda late anyway.

~~~~~~~~

"You're all dismissed then! Have a good day, everybody. George Davidson, please stay behind for a moment."

The rest of the students who were not George exited the classroom, chatting amongst each other. George let out a quiet groan.

"Yes, Mrs. Jenson?" George sighed once the other students had left. He wondered what it was this time.

"You're still failing this class, you know that right?" Mrs. Jenson inquired, clearly unhappy at the moment. Of course George knew that, his parents have been grilling him about it for the past month.

"..Yes." George muttered, unsure what exactly to say without being 'disrespectful' and sent to detention. Again.

"This is getting utterly ridiculous, Mister Davidson. I have been constantly giving you second chances to turn in all the missing work you owe, and I have received NONE OF IT." Mrs. Jenson said, who would have been yelling if she were even the slightest bit more angry.

George was slightly unnerved. How would he get out of this  _ now?  _ He didn't have any excuses ready. He could fake cry for sympathy, but he'd already done that before. George doubted his teacher would fall for it again.

"I'm..sorry?" George said, trying to sound sure of himself.

"Apologies won't finish your missing work."  _ Ouch. _

__

"It seems I only have one option left, Mister Davidson." Mrs. Jenson said firmly. George swallowed.

"I will have to get you a tutor." 

_ Oh no. _

This was bad. A tutor was the LAST thing George wanted. Being forced to do homework AND social interaction? No way.

"You will start tomorrow. During this time I will think about who your tutor will be. You are now free to leave." Mrs. Jenson said.

Finally.

~~~~~~~~

The next morning, George instantly remembered what was awaiting him that day. He let out a frustrated groan since he wanted nothing more than to simply go back to sleep. And never wake up.

At the moment, George had about three options. Two of them being completely useless because:

Option 1: Call in sick to school

Reason that would not work: That wouldn't solve his problem, only delay it by a day. His parents would probably know he's faking anyway.

Option 2: Go to school and deal with it.

George was NOT a big fan of the idea of being bossed around by another student. The whole thing just felt like it was calling him an idiot.

Option 3: Run away into the forest and adapt to the ways of wild animals who aren't going to try and yell at you over paper.

Reason this would not work: Do I really have to explain?

George sighed. He checked his alarm clock to check the time. Oh no. George was going to be late. 

George fumbled out of bed and tried to get dressed as quickly as possible while not screwing up the whole outfit.

His mom and dad were both busy so usually George made himself breakfast, but he was already late enough, so he'd have to run on an empty stomach. 

Once he finally made it George was extremely out of breath. But also late. Damn it.

George swung his homeroom door open, panting. 

"Oh! I was just about to take attendance! Sit down please." George's homeroom teacher spoke. George nodded and went to his seat.

~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day went by like a breeze. Before George knew it, he remembered he had to go to Mrs. Jenson's classroom after school to be assigned his tutor. Just great.

"Ah, Mr. Davidson. I've been expecting you." George opened the door, seeing Mrs. Jenson and a familiar man standing next to her, making George want to scream and throw up violently at the same time.

"Uh, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." 

Mrs. Jenson cleared her old veiny throat at him.

"Oh, uh, sorry."

"Anyways," Mrs. Jenson said. "Mr. Everson over here will be your tutor until your grades are fixed." 

Clay "Dream" Everson smirked.

"I hope you boys will be able to work something out." Mrs. Jenson left.

~~~~~~~~

"So what's your-"

"Why the fuck are YOU my tutor of all people?!" 

Dream stared at him, clearly annoyed to have been cut off AND slightly insulted at the same time.

"Okay, calm down british boy, I was just asking your name." He said.

"Like I'd even tell  _ you _ ." George mumbled to himself.

"Huh?" 

"It's George. Shut up."

Dream rubbed his forehead, letting out a deep sigh. George looked up at him, still very much upset. "Has anyone ever told you how childish you are?"

George looked at him like he was a weird bug or something. "I- what!?" George sputtered.

"You heard me." Dream said sternly.

"Okay. Well, no, nobody really talks to me." George said, rolling his eyes.

Dream looked at him for a bit before saying, "I can see why."

"And what do you mean, I'm childish?" George spoke.

"Well, you're acting like a child who just got his greasy I-pad taken away for starters."

Dream began,"Like, you have no reason to be so rude to me." That's what  _ he _ thinks.

"I am NOT acting like a child." George spat.

"And I don't have green eyes." Dream bickered, sarcasm in his voice clear as day. "And you're also kinda.." 

Dream cleared his throat.

"..scrawny. Or would the right word be shrimpy? I don't know, you get the point." Dream hesitated.

George balled his fist and resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

"How the FUCK does that make me CHILDISH?!" George raised his voice a bit, taking a step closer to Dream.

"Well- er, it, makes you..look like a child?" Dream spoke unsurely.

George squinted at him.

"Ahem, uh so are we having the tutoring session at your house or…?" Dream said, obviously trying to change the subject.

George sighed. "Sure, my house. My parents probably won't be home anyway."

~~~~~~~~

"Can you stop clicking your pen like that? It's annoying."

"I can't help it, okay?"

George was trying to complete the homework he was being assigned for english, but with Dream. Dream tried his best to try and help George, but he wasn't very good at staying on topic.

"And then Nick said, and I QUOTE-"

"What about the book? Jeez Dream, you're almost as bad as me!" George said, cutting Dream off after he had drifted from his original topic for about the 3rd time that day. 

"Oh- sorry. To be honest, I probably should have known tutoring some idiotic brat would be so  _ boring _ before I agreed to it." Dream complained.

"Yeah, you little suck u- wait idiotic brat?!" George almost shouted. Dream chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, since you're barely even listening to me! Besides, it's been like, half an hour and you barely have anything done!" Dream stated, moving his hands around as he spoke.

"Well MAYBE if you'd stay on topic for ONE MINUTE-"

"MAYBE if YOU weren't so hard to work with-"

"MAYBE if you weren't so ANNOYING-"

"Well MAYBE if you stopped acting like a brat THEN-"

The two bickered back and forth for a while, eventually shouting at each other at the top of their lungs, until Dream's phone began to ring.

Dream pulled it out and his eyes widened at the screen. George rolled his eyes. Dream answered the call, but seemed to hesitate before doing so.

Dream held the phone up to his ear for a few seconds. "I- Sorry, I'll be home soon. I'll explain once I get there. But- I'm not. Okay." Dream hung up. 

"I have to go." He said. George could have sworn he hesitated at that statement.

Dream grabbed his things and put them in his bag quickly.

"What- Who was that?" George asked, head tilting slightly. Dream stood in front of the door, back turned towards George.

"Uh- Just..my mother. She's, eh, w-worried about me. It's- n-none of your business." Dream stuttered before walking out the door and practically slamming it behind him.

George was left, still slightly confused.

"You could at least not slam my door, arsehole!" George yelled, to practically no one since Dream was probably long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> second ao3 fic on here feelin good 😘😘 hope yall enjoy 😜✌
> 
> i got kinda lazy editing the text on the texting section so uh yeah sorry ab that :/


End file.
